Child like
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Bridge has Physic meltdown and now he is acting like a child. Please Read and Review. Complete. Story has been fixed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ha!

Author's Note: Okay, before you start reading this, I should let you know that I'm not an expert on anything having to do with kids. Got it? Good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1: Childlike

The sun beamed down on the SPD headquarters. It was another beautiful day at New Tech City as the cadets were working in a quiet, peaceful environment.

"Get back here, Bridge! I'm not done talking to you!" a shout from the Blue Ranger broke the quiet. Sky, who was storming after Bridge, had signs of anger showing on his face.

Bridge was speed-walking down the hallway, trying to get away from his pissed-off roommate, with his arms swinging wildly at his sides and hurt showing in his eyes.

'Sky has no right to be angry at me,' Bridge thought to himself.

"Bridge, stop right this second. I'm not done with you!" Sky shouted, but the Green Ranger began to move faster.

Sky was at the highest limit he could take with Bridge. He ran forward, attempting and succeeding at grabbing Bridge's arm. After it took him a good second to realize that his arm wasn't in fact following him, he turned around and saw Sky's anger-filled face.

"Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you," Sky said in a forcedly calm voice.

Bridge ripped his arm out of Sky's grip. "I'll do as I damn well please!" he snapped back. They then began to glare at each other for a very long time. "You know what, Sky. I don't have to take this from you, so when you have time to calm down we will talk again."

To say Sky was pissed was putting it lightly. He grabbed the collar of Bridge's jacket and pulled his face in front of his own.

"Don't you talk to me like a little child!" Sky shouted right into Bridge's face, and Bridge couldn't help but feel little spots of saliva hit his face. "I out-rank you, Carson, so don't you dare ever talk down to me ever again!"

Now angered as well, Bridge ripped Sky's hands off of his jacket and pushed his away.

"Go to hell, you Red Ranger reject." Bridge turned on the spot and walked off, allowing Sky to glare at his retreating back.

"Physic freak!" Sky shouted after him.

Bridge kept walking, trying to ignore the last comment Sky made. The hall echoed with the sounds of Bridge's footsteps. He kept walking until he reached the door to his lab, which he then opened to let himself walk in.

The doors closed behind him, and that's when Bridge allowed himself to let out the tears. Falling to his knees, he covered his face, feeling really hurt by the last comment Sky had made. Ever since he started at SPD, the cadets had made a nickname that mocked his genetic powers, so to have Sky call him that pushed him over the emotional boundary. Not only was his head hurting from Sky's rage, he was also having to deal with his own emotions.

Bridge's breaths came in sallow pants. The only thing he could do was sit there and cry. He couldn't even summon the energy to move.

After some fifteen minutes or so, Bridge felt he spent enough time feeling sorry for himself, so he slowly pushed himself up. He managed to get to his feet, but soon started to feel a little lightheaded. Bridge put his hands to his head, not understanding why this was happening. He had felt two emotions at once before, so why should this be any different?

He tried walking to the door, but his legs felt like rubber. After a few moments, his legs gave out and Bridge fell face-first onto the floor. The energy was drained out of his body, so it was useless to try to move. That's when the room around him went in and out of focus, until it finally went all black.

---------

A few hours later, Bridge woke up in the base's hospital wing. He wasn't really sure of how he got there, but he could lightly hear Kat talking to Cruger and the other Rangers.

"…The part of his brain that controls his physic powers went into overload, basically causing him to pass out."

"Is there any damage?" asked a girl's voice.

"There might be some memory loss, but no real damage as been done," Kat replied.

"Hello!" Bridge called out, and a storm of feet entered the room; the Rangers were at Bridge's bedside within seconds.

"How are you doing?" Z asked.

"Feeling good, buddy?" asked Jack.

"Had a good nap?" Sky asked, who just stood there at Bridge's bedside. Bridge smiled and said nothing.

"Sky, I know you blame yourself for Bridge being here, but don't you think this is a good a time as any to talk to him?" Cruger said in a friendly voice. Sky nodded, pulled a chair out, and sat down. He took Bridge's gloved hand.

"Bridge, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I had no right to yell at you over something so stupid." Sky took in a deep breath and finished his sentence, "Can you ever forgive me?"

Bridge smiled and pulled Sky into a hug. Both Z and Sky teared up, Jack smiled, and Cruger and Kat just looked at each other.

"Okay, Daddy."

Sky's eyes widened, as did the others' in the room.

"What did you call me?" Sky asked as Bridge jumped up and down where he sat.

"'Daddy.' You're my Daddy."

Sky turned to Kat and said, "I think there's damage, alright."

Bridge suddenly let go of Sky. "Daddy, I pooped my pants…."

Sky closed his eyes and prayed this was all just a bad dream.

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was a story from my crazy mind. I guess I do have weird sense of humor…. OH, WELL! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Thanks!

Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't even ask.

Notes: Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. As I mentioned before, I'm not an expert on anything having to do with children.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Childlike

Chapter 2: Story Time

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Sky muttered as he dangled a set of keys over Bridge's head, who was currently laughing and clapping his hands.

"Well, you're a good person. And like you said so many times before: You'd do anything for Bridge," Syd said with a smug look on her face, as she was patting Sky's shoulder. Sky turned his head and just stared at her, the keys still making happy sounds for Bridge.

"Well, I guess a promise is a promise," Sky said, and Bridge continued to laugh. "Syd, my arm is killing me. Could you get Bridge's stuffed animal from his bed?"

"No problem," Syd answered as she stood up to grab a stuffed dinosaur from Bridge's bed. "Bridge, do you want Mr. Dino?" she asked in a sweet, loving voice.

Bridge looked away from the keys that had kept him amused for such a long period of time, and instead had a big smile on his face as he took the dinosaur and hugged it.

"What do you say when I give you something…?" Syd prompted in her still-sweet voice. Bridge held his stuffed animal to his chest, trying to figure out what to say when someone gives you something. "Come on, Bridge, you can do it," she encouraged him.

Bridge thought even harder, then suddenly he got it. "Thank you, Grandma!"

Syd was shocked by that one little word: 'Grandma.' Sky was lying on his back, in no way attempting to hide his laughter.

"Bridge, what did you call me?" she asked, thinking that she maybe heard wrong.

Bridge looked her and said, "Grandma! You're my grandma because you're old!" With that said, his attention went back to his stuffed animal.

Syd wanted to say something back, but instead Sky grabbed her shoulder and said, "Don't argue with him, Syd; it's pointless."

She looked at Bridge for a moment, then got back to her feet and went to Sky's bed to sit next to him.

"How long did Kat say Bridge was going to be like this?" she asked. Sky crossed his arms.

"Kat said that she needs to do some more tests on him, so I'll have to take him to the hospital wing tomorrow."

Syd looked at Sky's face, noticing he had a worried look. "What were you guys arguing about?" she suddenly asked, and Sky turned his head to look at her.

"Just something stupid…" he answered cryptically.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Sky was about to answer when a beam of light passed between the two. The beam hit the window and caused a little explosion. They both turned toward the source. Bridge, who was holding Sky's gun, was laughing innocently. After the sock wore off, Sky slowly got off his bed and moved toward Bridge.

"Bridge, give me the gun," Sky said in forcedly calm voice, but Bridge pulled the gun to his chest and shook his head no. "Bridge, please give Daddy the gun," Sky repeated.

"No-- mine!" Bridge pouted, moving away from Sky. Sky wasn't in the mood for this…! He kept slowly moving closer to Bridge, but Bridge kept moving back.

"Bridge, I'm going to say this one last time: Give Daddy the gun," Sky repeated for the third time.

"MINE!" Bridge shouted.

Sky then jumped at him to grab the gun. They fought over it for a minute, until Sky managed to get it out of his grip. Bridge began to cry as Sky threw Syd the gun, who caught and put it on top of Sky's bookshelf.

"I hate you!" Bridge cried in a shout. Sky was at loss at what to do, so he just glanced at Syd.

She mouthed: 'Pick him up, take him to his bed, sit down, and hold him.' Sky looked at her as if she were crazy.

"I can't do that!" he exclaimed.

Syd gave him an evil look and said, "Just do it!"

Sky went to open his mouth to speak, but a look from Syd told him it would be pointless. So, taking a deep breath, he went over to Bridge, put his arms around his chest, and picked him up. However, it took a few minutes to get this done. For one thing, Bridge was moving in all directions, not wanting to be moved. Plus, Bridge, weighting over 120 pounds, wasn't any help either. Fortunately, Sky eventually managed to get it done, as he held a crying Bridge against his chest.

"It's all right, Bridge, it's alright. Shhhhh…" soothed Sky, causing Syd to get all teary-eyed while on Sky's bed.

"You two look soo cute," she said. Sky glared at her for a full two seconds before turning his gaze to the clock; it was only four forty-five.

"Well, I guess I have to feed you now," Sky said without thinking.

"Sky!" exclaimed Syd, not believing what she just heard.

"What!" Apparently, Sky wasn't sure of what he did wrong, so Syd just shook her head.

"Never mind. Let's go to the dining room," she said as she got up.

"Are you hungry, little man?" he asked Bridge, who smiled as he lifted his head up.

"Alright. Let's go," Sky said, standing up while still holding Bridge.

"Are you going to carry him there?" asked a surprised Syd.

Throwing Bridge up a little to get a better grip, Sky responded, "Sure. Why not," then walked out of the room, followed by a slightly bewildered Syd.

-------

"So he got a hold of your gun, fired it, then you took away from him, then he began to cry…?" Z said after learning of what happened an hour and a half ago.

"That's right," answered Sky while feeding Bridge mashed potatoes.

"Sky is a good daddy," Syd commented as she took a bite of her sandwich. Sky gave a little smile as he wiped some of the potatoes off of Bridge's lip with a napkin.

"I still can't believe I'm a 20-year-old father of my 17-year-old best friend," said Sky as he put the spoon back in the mashed potatoes, mixed it around for a few seconds, then took it out and fed it to Bridge.

"A lot of weirder things have happened to us," Jack said.

Sky gave a little laugh, then turned to Bridge and asked, "Are you full, little buddy?" Bridge nodded his head. "Syd, can you get me a washcloth?"

"No problem," she said, then got up and went into the kitchen area.

A few moments later, she returned with a blue washcloth, which Sky took from her before nodding his thanks. He attempted to clean off Bridge's face, which was hard to do because every now and then he would move a little.

"Want to play with Z and Syd for a while?"

Bridge nodded his head, so Sky picked him up from his seat and took him to a couch, followed by Z and Syd.

"Hello, Bridge. Want to play patty-cake?" asked Z. Bridge smiled, and Sky walked back to where Jack was sitting.

"How are you holding up?" asked Jack. Sky took a seat next to him and placed his head on top the table.

"It's hard work, raising a child," he answered, earning a pat on the back from his friend.

"We're here to help. You know that, right?"

Sky nodded his head on the table.

"Patty-cake, patty-cake, bakers man. Roll it in oven as fast as you can. Put it in the oven for baby and me. Yeah."

The sounds of Z playing patty-cake with Bridge made Sky look up. He watched them play like this for a few more minutes before a sad thought crossed his mind.

"What if Bridge never recovers from this? Then what will happen?"

Unfortunately, Jack didn't have answer for him.

-----

A few hours later, Sky was carrying a sleepy Bridge out of the room.

"Are you ready for bed?"

No answer came, of course, form the sleepy Ranger. After a few minutes of walking, he reached their room. Sky gently put Bridge on his bed, then did something he never thought he'd do: Change Bridge into his PJs. Needless to say, Sky got this part done quickly.

After that was done, he laid Bridge on his back and covered him up, then handed him his stuffed dinosaur.

"Goodnight, Bridge," Sky said.

He had just turned around when he heard, "Goodnight, Daddy."

Sky stood there for a moment and looked at Bridge, then went to his dresser and got changed. It was only eight at night, but Sky couldn't leave Bridge like this, so instead he lay down on his bed and got a book from the shelf. He thought it would be better to spend his time until lights out to read. But before Sky knew it, he was fast asleep, dreaming about the fight he had with Bridge in the hallway the last time Bridge was Bridge. Suddenly, he felt hands on his arm and opened his eyes. Bridge was standing there, holding his stuffed dinosaur.

"Daddy, I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?"

Sky's first thought was to tell him to go away, but the look on Bridge's face stopped him, so he just gave a sigh and pulled the blankets higher. Bridge climbed onto the bed and Sky covered him up.

"'Night, Bridge," Sky said.

"'Night, Daddy. I love you," Bridge said and soon was asleep.

Sky looked at him, said, "Me too, buddy," then fell asleep as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 is done, and Chapter 3 will be coming out soon.

Okay, this was a little more serious than I had planned. But oh, well! As long as you guys like it, I don't care. Now for some reviews:

Monkey-leo- Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you found it funny.

Blake-Tori88- Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you liked this story.

BLUERANGER1983- Thanks for the review and advice.

Yellowpupranger- Thanks for the review. You may be right about the end, but that was the first thing that came to mind.

Anyway, please review this story and have a nice day! Peace out.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Power Rangers, but I do own paper….

Author's Note: Hello and welcome back! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. Now, on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Power Rangers, but I do own paper….

Author's Note: Hello and welcome back! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. Now, on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Childlike

Chapter 3: Cruger's Surprise

It was noon the next day. Sky, who was currently carrying Bridge on his back, was walking into the Ready Room.

"How did things go?" asked Z while looking up from her magazine.

Sky placed Bridge down on the couch, then took a seat next to him. "It could have gone better," he answered as he handed Bridge a stuffed animal.

"What happened?" Syd asked as she examined her painted nails.

Sky ran a hand through his hair. "Well, first, it took forever to get him out of bed. Then, the checkup itself scared Bridge, and he refused to stay still long enough to get the test done." Releasing a deep sigh of relief, he continued, "But luckily enough, we got it all done and we won't have to go back until the results come in."

At that moment, Cruger walked into the room; the Rangers (expect Bridge, of course) stood up.

"How is everything going, Cadet Tate?" he asked.

"Everything is going fine, Sir," answered Sky. Cruger nodded and turned his gaze toward Bridge.

"How are you today, Bridge?"

Bridge turned to look at Cruger and said, "Look, Daddy! Kitty-cat!"

Cruger's eyes narrowed before he growled at him. Bridge's eyes began to water and soon bursted into tears, causing Sky to give Cruger an evil look.

"What the hell is wrong with you, sir, scaring him like that!" Sky snapped at Cruger. He then sat down next to Bridge and pulled him into a hug. "There, there, Bridge. It's okay. Shhhhh…."

"Kitty is mean," Bridge sobbed.

Cruger was about to say something when an evil look from the girls made him close his mouth.

"I know, I know. Shhhhhhh…" Sky soothed while gently rubbing Bridge's back. After a few minutes, Bridge stopped his crying.

"Sir, is there something you needed?" asked Jack after noticing that things had quieted down.

"Yes, there is one thing we need to address about Cadet Carson."

Everyone looked at him.

"What are you saying, sir?" questioned Sky, while Bridge was now sitting on his lap.

Cruger took in a deep breath and said, "Sky, we can't take Bridge with us on missions against Grumm, so I think you need to get a babysitter."

Sky was shocked at what Cruger had just said, so he held Bridge tight. "A babysitter, sir?" Sky did not want what he had just heard to be real.

"Yes, Cadet Tate; a babysitter," Cruger repeated. Sky was saddened by this news, but knew it was true.

"Who would we get to watch Bridge? I'm mean, half of the cadets here are idiots," Sky said; Bridge was now asleep on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you asked. You can come in now," Cruger said to the door, and RIC walled in.

"RIC, sir?" Sky asked, as if hoping this was some kind of joke.

"Kat installed a nanny program into him so he can watch Bridge when you're gone," said Cruger proudly.

Sky looked at RIC for a good, long moment. "I guess I could try him out…."

Cruger smiled, said, "That's very brave of you," and then walked out of the room.

"Well, I guess I need to get Bridge back to our room…" Sky said while slowly getting up.

"Why?" asked Jack.

Sky gave a little smile. "It looks like it's naptime for him. RIC, come with me, boy."

RIC did as he was told and followed Sky out of the room. Hey, he might as well use the program when he has the chance.

-----

Sky lay Bridge down on his bed, covered him up, and glanced downward at the robotic dog.

"Watch him. I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"

Sky walked toward the door, and RIC gave a soft bark and sat down.

Sky sighed softly and said to himself, "I now have a robotic dog-nanny watching my 17-year-old son-slash-friend…."

Sky clicked off the lights and walked out the door. As he walked through the hallway, a thought came to him.

"What else could possible happen to me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was short chapter. Sorry about that…. I hope you people enjoyed it!

Thanks for the reviews. Chapter 4 will be coming out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sure I can say I own them, but the people that own would sue me. So for the sake of my wallet and bank account I don't own them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome back no time for small talk let the show go on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Child Like

Chapter 4

Krista Cambridge

Sky was on his way down the hallway back to his room. It's been over an hour since Bridge's nap began. Sky figured that he would be up by now, plus he planned out the rest of the day.

He was going to take Bridge to the part of the park; anyone hardly goes to anymore and let him run around for a little while. Then after that maybe dinner, play time with Z and Syd, and then it would be bedtime. Sky couldn't help but give himself a little smile. He had this fathering thing down to a tee.

As he opened the door to see wither or not Bridge was up. He saw something he wasn't expecting. There was a female cadet in the room with Bridge. He was wide-awake and playing peek a boo with her. She turned her head and sky realized whom it was.

"Krista Cambridge what are you doing here?" He asked as he entered the room. She looked at Sky.

"Sky how are you doing?" Krista asked, with a big smile on her face.

"Fine." Sky said in a cold voice, he walked passed her to Bridge's bed and sat down.

"Bridge how was your nap?" Sky asked in a "loving" voice. Bridge looked at him.

"Daddy!" with a big smile on his face grabbed Sky around the chest and hug him. Sky rubbed him on the back and looked at Krista.

"Why are you here?" He repeated his question. She smiled.

"Kat told me to help R.I.C. take care of Bridge when you are gone." Krista told Sky. Sky didn't like her being Bridge's babysitter and he had a good reason why.

"I'm getting us dressed and we're going to the park." Sky said hoping that would get her out of the room.

"Cool. I'll come with you, so I can help keep an eye on Bridge." Krista said. Sky sighed.

"Fine, you can come and bring R.I.C. along so Bridge can play with him." Sky said. Krista smiled at Sky.

"All right I will meet you at the front entrance in ten minutes." Then she walked out of the room and waved at Bridge. Bridge waved back.

"Bye, bye mommy!" Bridge said to Krista as she left. Sky a little moaned and got up.

"Lets get dress and go to the park, does that sound fun little buddy?" Sky asked Bridge. Bridge clapped his hands. Fifteen minutes later.

Sky carried Bridge on his back whom was followed by Krista and R.I.C. on the way to the park. They walk until they reach the center of the park. Sky put Bridge gently on the ground. Bridge and R.I.C went off to roll in the grass. Sky and Krista when under an old oak tree and sat down. They watch Bridge play for a few minutes until Krista spoke up.

"This must be a bit of a sock for you?" Krista asked. Sky sighed.

"Sock is a understatement is to how I'm feeling." She looked at him.

"I know we had our different but sky I have the best insert in mind for bridge you have to believe me." Krista told him. Sky gave a little laugh.

"How can I trust you when the argument we had was over you." Sky said, as Krista looked at him.

"You can't blame me for what happen to him." Krista said as she pointed at Bridge. He was still rolling around in the grass.

"Look," Sky trying to keep a forced calm voice. "If you hadn't cheated on me with Bridge, then we wouldn't had fought and Bridge would still be himself now." Sky said as he found it hard to look at her. He got up and walked toward Bridge. Krista stood up off and walked away.

Sky turned around and said,

"If it makes you feel any better, why don't I let you watch Bridge when I can't." Sky said, as he saw Krista turned around and gave a weak smile. Then she turned around and continued to walk Sky got to Bridge and bent down.

"You want to go on the swings?" Sky asked. Bridge gave another smile.

"Yes daddy." Bridge said happily. Sky smiled and picked Bridge up and walked towards the swings.

A few hours later they walked back to the base. Sky carrying a sleeping Bridge in is arms. The talk that Krista and he had had, still racing through his mind. Maybe he jumped the gun a little.

For Bridge's sake he needs to talk to her, after all she was Bridge's mommy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 is soon to come.

Krista Cambridge is not a person I made up. I'm using her with permission form

Mistress of Phoenix.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story and I hope you enjoyed this new character.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I can't believe I'm still writing these stupid disclaimers. You know it, I know it; I don't own them.

Author's Note: Welcome back. Like my last chapter? Good. Now, on with this new chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Childlike

Chapter 5: Cure?

The next day, as Sky fed Bridge his breakfast, a cadet walked into the room while holding a piece of paper.

"Sir, Kat asked me to give you this," he said, and handed him the note before walking out of the room. Sky took the fork out of Bridge's mouth and laid it on the table, which caused Bridge to let out a little whine.

"I'll feed you in a minute, okay, little buddy?" Sky asked while rubbing Bridge's head.

He picked up the note and read it, and his eyes widened at what he was reading. After a minute, he put the paper on the table.

"Wow!" was all he could think to say.

Bridge didn't care what Sky was thinking about at that moment, but did know that he was hungry and a bit cranky. As Sky was chewing on the information that he read in the note, Bridge gathered some scrambled eggs in his hand and threw it at all Sky, which landed on the side of his face. Sky turned to look at Bridge.

"Is there something you want?" he asked. Bridge gave an innocent smile, and Sky couldn't help but laugh.

-----

Sky walked into Kat's lab some twenty minutes later. Bridge was on Sky's back, playing with his hair, and Kat sat at her desk as she watched them come in.

"Hey, cadets," she greeted. Sky gently put Bridge on the ground and sat down in a seat.

"Hi, Kat," he said while noticing Bridge crawl on the floor.

"How have things been going?"

Sky gave smiled a little and said, "Things have been good. Bridge has been a good boy, and I only had to put him the Connor once."

"Why?" asked Kat, and Sky rubbed his eyes.

"He told Z that she was a monkey's ass, so I put him in the Connor of the Ready Room for fifteen minutes. After that, I made him say he was sorry, and then life went on."

Sky watched her as she nodded her head and wrote something down on a clipboard.

"How do you like the help I gave you?" she then asked, and Sky thought for a moment.

"RIC is a big help. He keeps Bridge busy and plays with him when I'm tired." Sky took in a deep breath and continued, "But Krista is something that worries me."

Kat looked at him. "Why would she worry you?"

Sky explained the fight that Bridge and he had involving her, and Kat nodded.

"Well, Sky, I can't make choices on that person's personal life, so I'm sorry but you're stuck raising Bridge with her." Sky just nodded his head; it was no use trying to argue with her.

Bridge chose this moment to climb on Sky's lap.

"Hello, little buddy. Did want to sit on my lap?" he asked, and Bridge nodded his head. Sky picked him up and Kat gave a small smile.

"Sky, I'm guessing that you read the note I sent you, right?"

Sky nodded and Bridge went back to playing with Sky's hair. "It said you found a way to get the old Bridge out."

"The thing is, Sky, it's only a theory, but it might work," she said as she got up and went to a filing cabinet.

Sky was both paying attention to Kat and was watching Bridge play with his hair. He then began to wonder as to what kind of theory Kat had to help Bridge out, but was soon brought back to senses when Kat said his name.

"Sky, the tests all say the same thing," she informed while giving him a serious look.

"What do the tests say?"

Kat folded her arms in front of her. "That Bridge somehow pulled himself into a well, himself." Sky wasn't sure what she was trying to say.

"So what you're trying to say is that Bridge had some kind of mental breakdown, and his powers somehow helped hide the real him and in the process bring out the child in him?" he asked.

Kat raised one of her eyebrows; she didn't mention anything about Bridge's powers being involved, but Sky was right.

"Yeah, that's basically it," she confirmed as she uncrossed her arms.

Soon, there was along pause. Eventually, Bridge got bored with Sky's hair and instead began to play with his nose.

"There might be a way to bring him out," she said while Sky grabbed Bridge's gloved hand and moved it from his face.

"What is it?" he asked as Bridge put his head on Sky's shoulder and yawned.

"You have to enter his mind, find the real Bridge, and get him out."

Sky was at a loss for words, and it felt like a few minutes had passed before he found his voice again.

"Do you mean that I have to enter his mind through the way that I think you want me to enter?" were the words that were coming out from Sky's mouth, and Kat nodded. "But, Kat, I was told that if anyone touches his bare hands, they would be lost…."

Bridge was now fast asleep, and Kat gave a small laugh.

"Yes, a person that touches his hands would be lost, if they hold on for a long period of time. But if someone were to hold on for a short period of time, it should be okay, with no real damage to the one doing the touching."

Sky nodded his head, then asked, "How long is 'a short period of time?'"

Kat shrugged her shoulders. "Five minutes is the best guess I can give you."

Sky got up while still holding Bridge. "It's not a question if I want to do it or not, because I will do it to save my best friend." Kat smiled.

"Alright. We will do this tomorrow afternoon, if that's okay with you?"

Sky nodded his head, then walked out of the room. It was then when he realized that it was eleven in the morning, and began wondering what to do. Well, he needed to put Bridge down for his nap; no question needed to be asked there. He would get RIC and Krista to have them watch him for a little bit, and then he would go tell the other Rangers what was going to happen tomorrow.

After a few minutes of walking, he entered their room, put Bridge down in his bed, and covered him up. He had called RIC a few minutes ago, so it should be here soon.

Krista and RIC both walked in at that moment, and Sky instantly noticed that Krista had a worried look on her face. RIC jumped on the bed and lay down at the end.

"Sky, I need to talk to you," she said solemnly, but Sky didn't care what she had to say.

"Not now. I have somewhere to go."

Sky tried to walk out of the room, but Krista grabbed his arm. He wasn't in the mood for something like this, not even form his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend.

"Listen, whatever you say, I--"

She cut Sky off by saying, "Sky, I think I'm pregnant."

Sky instantly became lightheaded, then fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that for an ending? Chapter 6 is coming soon, and thanks to all those who reviewed my story. YOU RULE!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: LOL. If I owned them, would I be writing this?

Author's Notes: Welcome back! First, I think I need to clear one thing up: Sky and Krista were dating before Bridge had his mental breakdown. Logic would say that Sky and Krista probably had sex. I'll explain more in this chapter (not the sex part). PS: She thinks she is pregnant, but she doesn't know for sure. And Bridge just calls her Mommy; she isn't his real mother. Now, on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Childlike

Chapter 6: Entering the Mind

Sky sat on his bed, not really understanding what he just heard. She might be pregnant?

Krista handed him a glass of water. Sky took it and drank it all in one gulp.

"This must've been a little shock for you," she said, and Sky couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"A little shock…? A little shock? That's all you can call it, is a little shock? Oh, lady, it's beyond 'a little shock,'" he said in a forcedly calm voice. Krista sat down next to Sky. "You can't be pregnant. You're bridge's mommy," he said without thinking, and Krista laughed.

"Sky, we were boyfriend and girlfriend before all of this happened. Why would that matter now?" she asked. Sky shrugged his shoulders.

"So have you done any tests yet?"

Krista turned and looked at the sleeping Bridge. "Yes. I went to the clinic this morning; they should be calling any minute now."

At that precise moment, her cell phone rang. Sky and Krista both jumped. She then picked it up with shaking hands.

"Hello?" she answered.

Sky watched her talk for a few minutes, then hang up the phone. There was along pause.

Sky finally found his voice. "What did they say?" he asked, and Krista looked at him.

"False alarm. I'm not pregnant," she answered sadly, and Sky put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled and said, "That's okay. There'll be more chances in the future."

Sky smiled. At that moment, Bridge sat up in his bed.

"Look who's up," said Krista, then both walked toward Bridge.

"How did you sleep, buddy?" Sky asked.

Bridge didn't answer, but instead moved toward RIC and shook him awake. RIC sat up, barked, and jumped on top of Bridge. He laughed and rolled around with the dog on the bed, causing Sky to laugh a little.

After a minute, he turned Krista.

"Can you watch Bridge for a couple of hours?"

She was taken aback by this question. "Sure. No problem."

Sky smiled and walked out of the room.

------------

Sky was in the Ready Room, telling the Rangers just what Kat had told him.

"So that's basically what I have to do to get our Bridge back," he finished, and the Rangers sat there in a momentary silence.

"So you have to enter Bridge's mind to get him out?" Z reiterated. Sky nodded his head.

"This doesn't make a lick of sense," said Jack, and Sky shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess it's no use talking you out of this, is there?" Syd asked; Sky shook his head no.

"Well, good luck, then," said Jack, and Sky nodded his thanks.

--------

(The Next Day)

Sky was in Kat's lab, sitting next to Bridge. He was lying down on a portable bed, and was currently fast asleep. (Kat had given him a sleeping agent in some apple juice.)

"Sky, are you ready to go in?" she asked, and Sky nodded his head. The glove on Bridge's right hand was removed. "Remember, you have five minutes to reach him before his power puts you in a coma for life. You understand the risks?" Sky nodded his head, and Kat gave a weak smile. "Begin when you're ready."

Sky again nodded his head, and then looked at Bridge for a long moment. He reached over and grabbed Bridge's hand. A split second later, he felt as if he were being thrown into a vortex. His head was spinning, and it felt like it went on forever.

Then, suddenly, his feet hit something solid. He looked around and saw that he had landed on a stone floor. But when he looked up, he saw a two-story house on a hill with a long flight of stairs. The sky was black, and Sky instantly knew the real Bridge must be in there somewhere.

Sky began to quickly run up the stairs; there was no time to waste. Then again, he wasn't in a hurry to see what was in the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe this isn't one of the best chapters I've done, but oh well! Chapter 7 is coming out soon. Thanks for reading this, and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Rolling on the ground, laughing at the thought of having to write these damn things

Author's Notes: Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Monkey-Leo, I used the review that you left because I thought it would be a good line for Sky to say in the story. Thank you. Now, on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Childlike

Chapter 7: Mind Fight

It took Sky a while to climb the stairs. When he reached the top, he was already out of breath.

"No time to stop," Sky said to himself.

He straightened himself out, placed his hand on the black doorknob, and turned it; the door made creaking sounds as it opened. When the door was unlocked, Sky was able to scan the house. There was nothing in the room, and the only thing he really noticed was the dust and dirt covering the floors and walls.

Sky slowly walked inside, not really sure what to expect. It was one thing for Bridge to have a house in his mind -- which was weird -- but to have nothing in it was even weirder.

"Wasn't this a two-story house…? Where are the stairs?" Sky asked out loud.

Sky wasn't sure what to do, being in a two-story house with no stairs in it. Sky did the only thing he could think of to do.

"BRIDGE? BRIDGE! WHERE ARE YOU, BRIDGE!" Sky shouted at the top of his lungs.

His voice echoed in the empty room. Time was running out and he needed to find Bridge, and fast. A thought went through his mind as he heard a strange noise. He turned around and saw a staircase.

"I'm never going to understand this place, am I?" Sky said to himself, then walked over to the stairs and began to slowly climb them.

When Sky reached the top, he expected to see another empty room, so he was surprised to see Bridge sitting in the middle of the room, holding his knees and rocking back and fourth. He was also talking to himself. Sky tried to run over to him, but he ended up tripping over something. When he looked down to see what it was, he was shocked to see it was rope wrapped around his left ankle.

Sky didn't give it much thought. He was here to save Bridge; nothing else mattered. He reached down and untied it, then got back to his feet, slowly walking toward Bridge.

"Bridge? It's me, Sky. Are you okay?" Sky asked. Bridge looked up for a second at Sky, his face pale and sad.

"Go away, Sky," he said as he laid his head back down on his knees; Sky as taken aback by this.

"Bridge, I--" he began, but was cut off by Bridge.

"GO AWAY!"

His eyes glowed green and ropes came out of nowhere to wrap themselves around Sky's arm, wrist, and leg. As they began to pull him toward the stairs, Sky fought back as hard as he could.

"Bridge, why are you doing this?" Sky asked. Bridge was quiet for a moment, apparently lost in some kind of thought.

"Why, Sky? Why did you come?" Sky was shocked at this question.

"It a no-brainier, Bridge. I came here to help you," answered Sky.

Bridge gave a dry chuckle. "You don't care about me. You yelled and called me bad names." Tears began coming down his face, causing Sky's heart to break.

"I care about you, Bridge. What makes you say that?" Dumb question; he had answered that earlier.

Bridge looked at him for a long moment.

"You called me a psychic freak, and it hurt my feelings," Bridge said with more tears running down his face, and Sky couldn't take it anymore.

With a sudden burst of energy, he ripped the ropes that were holding him, and they fell to the ground. Sky was charging toward Bridge to comfort him, but Bridge's body shot green lighting at Sky. Sky was hit in the chest and fell on his back with a thud.

He stayed down there for a good, long moment; Bridge was watching Sky on the ground. To his amazement, Sky was starting to get up. Bridge let go of his knees and began to stand up as well, and both were up at the same time.

Bridge wiped his eyes and shouted, "LEAVE ME ALONE, SKY! GO AWAY!"

Sky wiped his forehead. "Not going to happen," he said and started toward Bridge again.

Bridge panicked and held his hand up, another bolt of lighting shooting out, but Sky was ready this time. He jumped to one side, and the lighting hit the far side of a wall, causing a little explosion.

Bridge began to back away. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted, and more tears came out of his eyes.

Sky was now running full-force toward him. Bridge raised both of his hands, ready to attack him again, but before had a chance to fire his lighting at him Sky jumped at him and landed on top of Bridge. Bridge was too shocked by this to realize that he was being pulled upward as Sky forced him into a bear hug.

"It's okay, Bridge, it's okay," he soothed as he was rubbing Bridge's back.

Bridge tried to get out of Sky's grip. "LET ME GO, SKY! LET ME GO NOW!"

Sky held Bridge, saying, "Shhhh…. It's alright, Bridge, it's alright."

Bridge, at that moment, lost control and began to cry even harder. Sky, if possible, held him even tighter and said, "Bridge, please come home. Please come back to me." Sky now had tears coming down his check.

Suddenly, he felt this weird feeling. There was a flash of light and next thing he knew there was Kat, who was holding both of their hands. Sky was lightheaded for a second, but quickly got over it.

"How did things go?" Kat asked.

Sky was about to answer when Bridge started to move, and he and Kat immediately went over to him. Bridge opened his eyes and sat up, slowly looking around.

"Bridge, how are you?" Sky asked.

Bridge opened his mouth and said….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger! I hate to do this to you guys, but this is where my brain stopped the creative process. Stay tuned for the final chapter in "Childlike."

Chapter 8's coming soon. Thanks for the reviews, and have a good day!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own them, nor will I ever own them.

Author's Note: Welcome back! Yes, this is the last chapter of "Childlike," so please don't cry; it'll be alright. (Pats the reader on the back.) Let's get the last chapter rolling!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Childlike

Chapter 8: Story's End

"Bridge, are you okay?" Sky asked.

Bridge looked at Sky and said, "I'm starving. Can I get some toast with a load of butter on it?"

At this point, Kat had tears coming down her check. Sky then pulled Bridge into a bear hug.

"Welcome back, little brother," he greeted. After a moment, Sky let him go, and both of them had big grins on their faces.

"Bridge, I'd like to give you a check-up before you leave, okay?" Kat said, and Bridge nodded his head.

----

Six hours later, Bridge was sitting in the Ready Room. A last-minute party had been thrown, as everyone was happy that Bridge was back. First, Z and Syd held Bridge for a long time while trying not to cry. Then, Jack slapped Bridge on the back. Finally, Cruger told Bridge it was great to have him back to "normal."

Bridge was sitting back on the couch with a smile on his face, the memory of the party still fresh in his mind. He suddenly realized that to him, the best part of the whole experience was that Sky and him were friends again.

They spoke to Krista a little before the party ended, and they made the choice to remain as friends, all three of them.

Bridge was so lost in his happy memory that he didn't notice Sky sit next to him. The room was now empty, so it was just the two of them.

"Sky, can I tell you something?" Bridge asked.

Sky took a sip from his drink and said, "Sure. What is it?"

Bridge turned his head and looked at Sky. "Thank you for helping me, Sky. You don't know how much it means to me that you did all that stuff for me without giving it a second thought." Bridge took a deep breath before he finished. "You're a real friend, Sky."

Sky smiled and put his arm around Bridge's shoulder. "Anytime, buddy. Anytime." He then stood up, and so did Bridge, and both headed out of the room. "Let's go to bed; it's getting late. Hey, do you need help getting ready for bed?" he asked with humor in his voice.

"Ha-ha, Sky. Very funny," Bridge said with equal amount of humor in his voice.

"Don't raise your voice to me, or else I'll put you in the Connor for 30 minutes," Sky said, laughing.

Bridge looked at him and said, "I'd like to see you try, Daddy."

Sky raised an eyebrow. "Talking back? That'll earn you an hour in the Connor," Sky said, laughing harder now.

Bridge ran ahead of him and taunted, "You have to catch me first!" He then stuck out his tongue and ran for it as Sky gave chase.

Finally, things were back as they should be at SPD.

Bridge said to himself as he ran, "Its good to be back."


End file.
